Unexpected
by Kiasume
Summary: Two new girls enter leaf village...unexpected things start to happen.....will they find love..danger...or Hurt? OCS I suck at summaries. This is better than it seems. Please Please rewiew!
1. Chapter 1

Hi people. I'm EmmeEmme. Me and my friend made this thing up one day at a sleepover. I thought it would be cool to post it on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Although I do want to own Gaara. My friend wants Shikamaru. I own Kime and she owns Kiasume.

--Enter the Hidden Leaf village—

The Hidden Leaf village has many inhabitants. Strong and weak, nice and mean. All kinds of people can be met here. Here are just a few.

Naruto: A nice enthusiastic fifteen year old boy who's dream is to become Hokage.

Hinata: A shy, quiet, fourteen year girl who's nice to everyone. She never puts herself first.

Gaara: A sixteen year old red haired boy. He is very cold and loves no one but himself. Inside him is a racoon demon called Shukaku that wants and likes to kill. Hence, Gaara's reputation.

Kime: A fifteen year old newcomer to the Hidden Leaf village. She is pretty nice but just a little on the cold side. She has a phoenix demon inside her.

Shikamaru: A fifteen year old that really doesn't want to do anything. He is nice and fun but everything just seems all too troublesome to him.

Kiasume: A fun and loving fourteen year old. She also, just arrived at the Hidden Leaf village.

Kime's staying at home packing and preparing for tomorrow. She would be leaving tomorrow for the Hidden Leaf village. Her mother says it is for her to train. But she believes otherwise. She thinks it's just that the village doesn't want her anymore.

If it were really for her to train, why do they have to send her to, like, basically the other side of the country! If she asked, she would probably earn an answer of "Kime, I want you to train at a place where no one can help you."

Ever since she was small, no one really liked her. Everyone thought she was odd. She has light pink hair. It was so light it was the next shade to white. She has a powerful Phoenix demon inside her. That was another reason people didn't like her. They were scared of her. Her eyes were light pink too, just like her hair. So many people felt odd staring into her piercing eyes. Lots of people made fun of her. She wasn't mean back though. She even made a couple of friends, but that wasn't until she was ten years old. Through them, she learned to love and share. How to not forget, but to learn from your past and move on.

But no matter what, her mother didn't love her. Her mother called her a burden and an accident. Just because she was born out of wedlock. It hurt her when she was small and still does now. Her mother married the Hokage of her village (Air Village A.N. I made it up so don't tell me it doesn't exist). Everyday, the two abused her and hurt her. But they tried hiding it in front of her friends…even though they already know. But her mother doesn't know that. So on the outside, she looked like an average kid. She got what regular kids got and so were the stuff she wore. Very average.

The truth is she was probably leaving because of her mother. She was to stay there until someone told her to come back. It was a stupid thing. How will they reach her? How does she know if it was true? They were probably going to get her to never come back. Well, she was going to leave no matter what. She has to. She can't take anymore of her mom. So this was actually kind of good for her. But she was going to miss her friends a lot.

"Yeah!! Ooooo!!!! Yah!!" Kiasume was yelling at the top of her lungs. She was at a rock concert. She was happy. Tomorrow, she would be going to The Hidden Leaf Village.

Kiasume was a traveler. She travelled alone. In each destination, she would stay a year or so. Her parents want her to gain experience all over the world. But so far, she wasn't even done with Japan.

The leaf village was next. She hoped she could meet some new people. Her and Kime were both ninjas. Kiasume just never really stayed in the same place. She was kinda exited for tomorrow. Maybe she'll meet a hot guy because her friends say she really need one.

"So this is the Leaf village." Concluded Kakashi after explaining to Kime all the concepts, procedures and all the daily things they have to do.

"Wow!" exclaimed Kime. "This place rocks!"

"Hey Hatake." Anko came up to Kakashi and kisses him on the cheek.

"Hey. Who's this little girly?" she said. "Wait…is... is there…is there something…something I need to… know…about… her…?" She managed to stutter out.

"Hahaha…" Kakashi laughed.

"No, no, no." Kime started. "I-"

"She's my new student." Kakashi said still half laughing. "She just came from the Sky village."

"So… the hokage let you train four people now?" Asked Anko. "I'll help! hehe"

"Umn…." Said Kakashi.

"awww… Come on…. Pleeeease…."Anko said

"I don't know how to break it to you but-"Kakashi started.

"Baby?" Anko starts to fiddle with her skirt.

"Shit" He blushed. Kakashi stared at her as she fiddles with her skirt. He tried to peel his eyes away from her hands.

"Come on…." Anko urged

"It won't work!" Kakashi yelled. "Fine!" he yelled again.

"hehe haha." Anko laughed. Then she turned to face Kime. "You see, learn from the older woman. That's how you make a guy do what you want, especially a pervert."

"Did someone call me?" Kakashi said after hearing the word pervert.

"So Hake (her nickname for Kakashi), gonna introduce me?" Anko said.

"OH. Right. Uhhh… this is Anko Mitarashi. A special Jounin." Said Kakashi. "and my girlfriend" He added quietly knowing a certain someone who would slap him for it.

Anko slaps him on his cheek and blushes.

"What? You feel ashamed to be in love with me?" Kakashi exaggerated.

"No, no" Anko said sarcastically. "I only fell in love with a pervert like you."

"Oh! I'm hurt!" Exclaimed Kakashi as he pressed his hand to the RIGHT side of his chest.

"Wrong side you idiot" said Anko as Kakashi quickly moved his hand to his left.

Kime sweat dropped at the side lines. 'This is funny but really scaring me… maybe I should make an escape now before it's too late.' She thought.

"Cmmon Kime. I'll show you around." Said Anko.

"Sure. Thanks." Kime said.

" Wait. Don't you mean we?" Asked Kakashi.

"Yaaahh…. You're supposed to come too perv." Anko said sarcastically.

"yay!" Kakashi said.

"It was sarcasm." Anko said.

"Whatever comes out of the mouth of my mistress is always true." Said Kakashi.

"Ahahaha" Kime starts laughing.

" I mean it." Said Kakashi.

Kime stops and said "I was clearing my throat." When she was obviously laughing.

"Come on" Anko says. "**I'LL **show you around." Glaring at Kakashi but Kakashi followed anyways.

After walking two steps with Kakashi following, she turns around and says "Hake! Listen to your mistress!"

"Everything Anko says about Kakashi is wrong!" Kakashi says.

"Oh yeah?" Anko says.

"I loovvee yyoouuu Kakashi Hake sama!" Anko says sweetly.

"gasp Really?? OH MY GOD!!" Kakashi fainted.

"Great. That'll get rid of him for awhile." Anko said.

"Shouldn't we be going now?" Kime said.

"Right!" said Anko. "Here I'll show you to your team mates first."

They arrive at the ramen shop.

"Hey! Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura! Come meet someone!" Anko yelled and made all the people turn and stare at her.

"Hey sensei." Everyone but Naruto said.

They All walked up to her. Naruto stood behind Sasuke with fearful eyes.

"I want you guys to meet Kime Yamasaki. Now be nice to her. Bye guys, we're gone."Anko said.

"Hi and bye." Naruto and Sakura say as Sasuke just stands there and blushes.

"Bye." Kime says.

Naruto turns to Sasuke and says "Sasuke, are you blushing?"

"NO!" came the simple reply from Sasuke and Sakura.

Kime and Anko walk around the village meeting people.

"This is Shikamaru. Shika, Kime, Kime, Shika!"

"Hey" They both say.

This procedure went for all the people they met. All except Gaara.


	2. Danger Arrived

_Hi people.I'm Purefeelings. I'm really not EmmeEmme. She's the one who typed it. I forgot to delete that part of the last chapter. Her and me made this thing up one day at a sleepover. I thought it would be cool to post it on. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Although EmmeEmme does want to own Gaara. I want Shikamaru. She owns Kime and I own Kiasume_

--Chapter 2—Danger Arrives—

"Shikamaru!" Called Asuma.

"Mmmm?" Came the lazy reply from the lazy boy.

"I need you to go pick someone up okay?" asked Asuma. "I'm very busy today so I need you to go okay?"

"Why me?" Shikamaru sort of wined. "Why can't you get someone else to go like Ino? (She's his team member, the only one. No Choji.)

"Oh, Ino's busy today. I think she went to hang with Sasuke or something." Asuma said. "So there's only you."

"So you can't go?" Shikamaru complained.

"Oh, hehe, I'm going somewhere with Kurenai. Hehe." Asuma said nervously.

"Ohhh…. I see…."Shikamaru said. "That's it?"

" What do you mean that's it?" Asuma said. " Isn't that a good enough reason? You should know what I mean. Oh, right. You didn't date yet. Haha.. Not funny."

"sweat drop --"" Shikamaru sweat dropped. "So I'm basically stuck with going right?"0

"See I always knew you were smart… Well, Bye!" Asuma started walking. Then he turned back around. "Oh, and she's meeting you at the village gates in like 5 minutes."

"What?!?" Shikamaru exclaimed. "Why'd you tell me so late?!?"

"Huh? Because of our little conversation." Asuma answered and walked off after Shikamaru started running toward the village gates.

"Shit! I didn't ask for her name!" Shikamaru silently swore to himself. A phrase that I cannot mention here.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He stood by the gates and saw a girl coming toward the village gates holding a suitcase and smiling.

'She seems new' He thought to himself. 'She seems hot too… Wait! What am I thinking?!'

He walked up to the girl and before he even got to say a word she said" Hi my name is Kiasume! Is this the Leaf Village?"

"Uhh…yeah…" replied Shikamaru 'At least I know it's her.' He thought.

"Umm... Do you mind showing me to Asuma? I'm supposed to meet him here but I can't seem to find who he is… hehe..." The girl laughed nervously.

"OH, umm… I'm Asuma's student and he sent me here to pick you up. It seems like he was too busy dating." Shikamaru replied. 'Maybe I'll date this girl' He thought to himself 'Wait! Why do I think this way now?'

Kiasume smiled. "Than you must be Shikamaru. Asuma told me about you. And Ino too. You guys are my team mates right?"

"Yeah. You got everything right. Wow." Shikamaru replied. "We gotta go back now. It's not safe around the village gates after dark."

They start walking toward the village.

'Wow. This Shikamaru guy seems nice. And he's pretty hot too. Wait, let me rephrase that. He's sexy man! Hehe' Kiasume blushes and giggles to herself as she suddenly found the ground so interesting to look at.

"Are you okay?" Asked a concerned Shikamaru.

"Yeah! I am okay! Why wouldn't I be? I'm good. I'm fine. I'm really fine! It's not like I'm standing side by side with a really hot guy while the sun is setting." Kiasume quickly slapped her hand to her mouth and mentally kicked herself. It seems she was turning a thousand shades of red now. "Pretend you never heard that. Wait no. You didn't hear that at all!"

"Okay then…" Shikamaru said calmly. 'Yeah! Score! She thinks I'm hot!' Shikamaru thought to himself.

They walked back to the village. Somewhere along the way, they started a conversation about the village. With Kiasume asking questions with Shikamaru answering them.

-------Meanwhile------- 

Kime was still with Anko. Gaara was hanging around the Leaf Village again.

Anko waked up to Gaara. "Kime, Gaara. Gaara, Kime." Anko risked it. Gaara could choose to kill Kime in one blink of an eye but for some reason, she felt that it would benefit them both if they meet. 'They both have that lonely look in their eyes. Like a piece of ice that won't melt.' Anko thought.

Gaara and Kime just stood looking at each other.

'Those eyes.' They both thought. 'They're so much like mine.'

Both had eyes full of so much sadness and loneliness.

'He doesn't deserve this.' Kime thought. 'He's so much like me… he's kinda hot…' Kime found herself thinking about how hot Gaara is before shaking it out of her head.

'I feel her sadness. I feel like I understand her.' Gaara thought. 'What's with that hungry look in her eyes?' Gaara felt a warm feeling inside him but he couldn't put his finger on it. He thought it was definitely Shukaku messing with him again.

Both Gaara and Kime turned to look at Anko. Gaara glanced at Kime again and noticed that hungry look was gone. 'Why does she only look at me that way?' Gaara thought.

"Alright. Lets go." Anko said.

"Bye." Gaara said coldly. He said it as warmly as he could. He really wanted to get to know this girl. She gave him that odd feeling inside. 'Mother. I think I like this feeling.' Gaara thought. 'I think you like this girl.' Shukaku told Gaara. 'Is this love?' Gaara asked Shukaku. 'How am I supposed to know what you're feeling?' Shukaku answered.

"Bye." Kime said. She smiled at him. Then, Anko and her turned to leave.

"Where are we going?" Kime asked.

"I'm going to take you to where you are going to stay." Anko said

"Who is he?" Kime asked.

Anko said. "He's the Kazekage of the sand village… He has a raccoon demon inside him. and he uses sand for his attacks and stuff. He's really cold around people. Kime listened very attentively as she said this stuff. Anko noticed.

"Why are you so interested?" Anko asked

"Because I feel like he's so much like me." Kime answered.

"You know what?" Anko said.

"What?" Kime asked.

"I think that you like him." Anko started. "And I think he likes you too." She continued after getting no reaction from Kime.

"You're right about me but I hope you're right about him too." Kime said with a distant and almost sad look in her eyes.

They got to a house among many houses like it. Anko knocked on the door. The door opened revealing a flour covered Sakura with a spatula in her hands.

"Oh shit!" Sakura exclaimed suddenly as the fire alarm went off. The oven was on fire. Sakura ran out of the house as Kime ran in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Anko called to kime.

"Don't worry!" Kime called back. "I know what I'm doing."

They saw a faint glow as the fire grew fiercer. Kime saw the fire by the oven. She reached out a hand and the fire basically disappeared. What happened was that she absorbed the fire. She turned around and was about to walk to the door and go out when she saw Anko and Sakura standing in the doorway of the kitchen shocked.

"WOW! That's so cool! How'd you do that?!? Can you teach me?" Sakura pleaded.

"I would but you need a phoenix demon inside of you." Kime answered.

" Come on. Lets go somewhere and wait for the smoke to empty out of the house. Lets go shopping!" Sakura exclaimed.

"No way." Anko said. "How 'bout we go eat?"

"What?" Sakura said. "Mitarashi?"

"Sure." Anko replied.

"You two can go. I want some time alone. I'll just be in the field near by." Kime said.

"Are you sure? It's ten PM now. Ya don't wanna get yourself killed now do ya?" Anko said mockingly.

"I'll be ok. I won't die." Kime reassured them.

"Hope ya do." Anko said. "Joking…"

"OK... Bye, hope you guys have fun." Kime said.

"Bye" Sakura and Anko said before walking off.

Kime came to a field on a piece of land that was raised up from the other land. It was higher. It made a sort of cliff when it ended. She sat on the edge of the cliff. She felt sad. It felt like no one loved her. When she hadn't come here, there were her friends. At least she knew that they loved her. Now, she has to start over. It's pretty sad.

She sat down as she thought about her life. Her life sucks. She has nothing to live for now. She closed her eyes as she thought. When she opened her eyes, she stared into greyish-blue eyes. She got caught.

Gaara stared at her. He got captured in her eyes. Suddenly he snapped back. What was this feeling?

"Umm… Hi." Gaara said. He sat down beside her. Kime snapped back to reality. She looked down and back up again.

"Hi Gaara." Kime said.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked.

"Everything! Everything's not going right…" Kime said. She told him about her past.

"We're so much alike." Gaara said. "My past was the same. Except… no one loved me at all."

'I do.' Kime thought. She scooted over and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

' Mother. What is this feeling?' Gaara found himself thinking that whenever he was around her.

Suddenly, Gaara pushed Kime to the side hard as he landed on top of her. They barely dodged a Kunai as it flew by and pinned onto a nearby tree.

_Haha! Cliffy! Next chapter, things start happening. Review please If this chapter doesn't get at least one review, I'm not updating. Bye! See you next time._


	3. Shikamaru Naruto A battle of Love

Hey peeps! It's me again, Pure. This is the third chapter of "Unexpected…" 3mme3mme typed half of this… She's better at the details… and she added most of the plot. I did the Shikamaru, Kiasume, and Naruto scene. Oh, and you should cheak out 3mme3mme forever's poem. Enjoy!!!

---**Disclaimer**--- I do not own any of the Naruto characters except for Kiasume. My friend owns Kime (OC!!) I** want **to own Shikamaru and my friend **wants** to own Gaara. (I don't care if you know already)

--Shikamaru and Naruto-A Battle of Love!

Shikamaru took Kiasume to Asuma. When they got back to the village, Asuma was already back… but busy. He had Kurenai pushed up against the wall and was making out with her.

"Ahem…" Shikamaru cleared his throat. Apparently, Kiasume was trying not to twitch. But when she tried, she twitched even harder.

Asuma turned and looked Shikamaru in the eye who was giving him a death glare.

"Umm, uh, it's not what it seems…" Asuma said embarrassed.

Then, he suddenly saw Kiasume and the death embarrassed look faded. He turned away from Kurenai and faced Kiasume.

"Hi, Umm… I'm Asuma." Said Asuma.

"yah… I kinda noticed…" Said Kiasume.

"Umm, Kiasume, Kurenai, Kurenai, Kiasume." Asuma introduced them to each other.

"Hi…" Kurenai said still blushing madly from the earlier event.

"I'll take you to where you'll be staying now." Asuma said as he started to lead Kiasume out of the room. Shikamaru was following also. He took her to where Ino was staying. It was pretty close to where Kime was staying. Shikamaru's place was right next door.

"I live right next door, so if you have any problems, you can come find me." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Thanks, but I think I'll try to not bother you." Came Kiasume's reply.

"Oh, no no." Shikamaru said. "I insist. I'll help you with any problems you have. I'll even help you with some of your needs… if you know what I mean." Shikamaru smirked. Suddenly, Kiasume blushed as she came to realization to what Shikamaru had said.

"I have to go now." Asuma suddenly said.

"Kay. Bye Asuma." Shikamaru and Kiasume said.

"It's getting late." Kiasume said. "I should get going now."

"Ok." Shikamaru replied. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye" They both said as they walked separate ways to their doors.

Meanwhile (A.N. haha! I love that word!)

Gaara and Kime suddenly realized the position they were in. Of course, Kime blushed (Something she doesn't do a lot). Gaara got off Kime thinking 'God! Someone tell me what this feeling is!' He was getting really frustrated.

"Coward, show yourself." Gaara said dryly. "Or else…" He said coldly leaving the threat hanging. There was a dangerous and thrilling atmosphere created by none other than the one named Gaara.

A figure started to walk out from the forest surrounding Kime and Gaara. As it stepped out more into the clearing, it got clearer.

He was a sound ninja dressed all in black. He had the sound headband tied around his forehead. No doubt, he was trouble.

"Who are you," Kime said threat fully "and what do you want?" Gaara, of course, just shot the intruder his infamous glare for he had interrupted one of the rare times he felt like talking.

"My my, aren't I lucky today. I have caught two birds with one stone." The mysterious man said slyly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kime shot at him. "If your gonna be smart, at least let other people understand." Kime said.

"My name," The man started "is Sonan. I have been sent by the sound village to kill everyone of the leaf village. You see, we are trying to take over." Sonan said. "This was a secrete so now that you, Kazekaga-sama, know about it, you too have to be killed."

"You talk a lot," Gaara said. "I don't think I wanna ever hear you talk again." Gaara's sand reached behind Sonan and wrapped around him.

"He escaped" Gaara said as he clenched his hand into a fist. "No one escapes my sand coffin." He said.

"I'll be back." Said a voice.

"No you won't!!" Kime yelled at wherever he was.

"Come on," Gaara said. "I'll take you back to your place. It's getting late. It's not safe anymore."

"Ok then." Kime replied. She was actually hoping to talk to this Gaara guy some more. 'I think I like Gaara.' She thought 'I wonder if he likes me too…' She looked up at Gaara and thought 'He's pretty hot. I wonder if I should ask him if he has a girlfriend or not… but then he might think I like him. I don't want that happening.'

'Kankuro keeps telling me love makes you feel all warm inside.' Gaara thought. 'He says it feels good. As if you want the person. He says that you feel happy when you see the person and you get this special feeling when you touch the person. But that's how I feel about her… do I love her?'

Kime stopped in front of her door. Gaara snapped out of his thoughts and stopped beside her. Kime knocked the door and they heard a faint yell. Something like "Coming!" from Sakura.

Sakura opened the door and as soon as she saw Kime with Gaara, she smirked.

"Hey Gaara," she started. "I see you've finally found someone. For a moment there, I thought you were going to be loveless."Sakura said as Kime laughed.

"You thought wrong Sakura." Gaara said. "Just like usual." This made Kime laugh even harder. Gaara turned to her. "What's so funny Kime?" he said to her. "I'm only speaking the truth." He had a totally innocent look on his face. 'Heh. Let's see what Sakura says now' Gaara thought in his head.

"Take that innocent look off your face right now Kazekage-sama!" Sakura said fuming with anger. "I know you know exactly what she's laughing about!"

Gaara put on a smirk now. "I know you know what she's laughing about is exactly true Sakura!"

Sakura looked shocked. 'Gaara usually doesn't talk at all least say tease people like this.' Sakura turned away from Gaara. Fuming with anger.

Kime was trying her best not to start laughing again.

"well, I'll be going now." Gaara said to Kime. "I'll see you later ok Kime?"

"Yea. Ok. Bye Gaara" Kime replied.

"Bye" And with that, Gaara walked away.

Kime let out a sigh while biting her bottom lip and smile. 'I guess I really do like him.' Suddenly, she felt a sharp poke on her shoulder. She wipped around to see Sakura smirking.

"What?" Kime asked.

"You liiiiiiiikkkee him!"

"What are you talking about? I don't like him!"

"Yeah you do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!!!"

"Fine I do ok?!?" Kime admitted. She was blushing again.

"See!!! I knew it! I think he likes you too." Sakura said.

"You really think so?"

"Yep" Sakura replied. "Lets go inside. You should get some sleep." And with that, the two walked inside.

The next day, Kiasume was walking on the fields when she saw Shikamaru sleeping with his hands and feet dangling off a tree branch nearby. She decided to go up and scare him for fun… and maybe tease him a little… maybe he'll notice her…. She jumped up on the tree branch and quietly walked up to him.

"BOO!" Shouted Kiasume

"WHAO!!!!!!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he tried to regain his balance, but of course, he failed miserably. "AHHH!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Shikamaru as he came crashing down on the ground. He landed with a THUMP!

"HAHAHAHA!!!" Laughed Kiasume as she stood on the tree branch Shikamaru was previously on.

"Owww…What d'ya do that for?!?" Asked Shikamaru rubbing his head trying to get rid of the throbbing pain.

Kiasume, who was still laughing at the look on Shikamaru's face when he fell, fell on Shikamaru when she lost balance. Just like how he did. Complete with the "Whoa!"

"Oww…" They both said as they opened their eyes.

Kiasume blushed when she saw she was on top of Shikamaru, her face very close to his. She jumped up and quickly turned and faced the other way. Then Shikamaru stood up and brushed his pants off while Kiasume took a seat on the grass leaning on the tree. After a while Shikamaru walked over to her.

"Scoot over." He said

Kiasume made some space for Shikamaru. (Hey the tree isn't THAT big…actually not that small either…kinda like medium.)

'Oh my God! He's sitting beside me!' Thought Kiasume

Shikamaru was also pretty nervous too.

After a while it kinda got boring so Kiasume started to drift off. She started to lean on Shikamaru's shoulder without noticing it herself. But of course, Shikamaru noticed.

'She's even cuter when she's asleep…OH GOD I GOTTA STOP THINKING LIKE THIS!!!'

After a while Shikamaru fell asleep too. Head resting against Kiasume's head as they both drifted into the land of dreams. Of course, dreaming about none other than themselves.

Naruto was walking along when he saw Kiasume leaning on Shikamaru's shoulder asleep. For some reason, he got deeply attracted to her when they met each other.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Screamed Naruto and then he had a nosebleed.

"WAH?..." Exclaimed Shikamaru as he jerked up from his sleep.

"AHH!!" Screamed Kiasume because there was nothing to lean on and she fell.

Then Naruto stomped up to Shikamaru and said these words though his tightly clenched teeth:

"I NEED TO TALK TO YOU SHIKAMARU!!!"

"Okay…" Came a calm mumble from Shikamaru as Naruto dragged Shikamaru somewhere else. Kiasume just sat there and watched.

"SHIKAMARU YOU TOOK **HER** AWAY FROM **ME**!!!!" Screamed Naruto

"What are you talking about?" Asked Shikamaru. Suddenly , he understood. Naruto had secret feelings for Kiasume.

"She wasn't yours…." Shikamaru said.

"YEAH BUT YOU TOOK **HER **AWAY FROM **ME**!!!!!!!!! YOU TOOK **HER**!!!!!!!**HER!!!!!!**" Shouted Naruto as he pointed to Kiasume then himself.

Kiasume saw Naruto waving around like some mad lunatic and then pointed at her. She pointed to herself and made a expression that went "me???" Naruto waved "no" with a "smile" and he sweat dropped.

"WELL MR. SHIKAMARU! THIS IS A BATTLE OF LOVE!!!!!!!!!**A BATTLE OF LOVE!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Riiigggghhhtt……" Shikamaru replied.

Suddenly a shuriken flew past Kiasume and onto the tree. Kiasume stood up and got ready for battle. Then, out of nowhere ten kunai flew out and pinned Kiasume to the tree.

"Damn! I can't move!" Thought Kiasume as she struggled to break free.

"KIASUME!!!" Shikamaru shouted.

He quickly ran and stood in front of her protectively.

"Oh my, oh my. It's my lucky day!!! Two birds with one stone _Again!_" Sonan said emphasizing the word again. He pulled out a couple more kunai.

Shikamaru looked behind him and saw that Kiasume was still struggling.

'Yes!' Kiasume thought as she finally broke free. Her clothes ripped at the parts on which the kunai pinned her but that didn't really matter. She had way worse things to worry about. Besides, showing a little skin here and there to Shikamaru might just earn her a little love from him. Or if she were lucky, she would maybe, just maybe get a more than friendly comment and a sexy smirk from her secretly admired.

"Shadow possession jutsu!" Shikamaru yelled snapping Kiasume back to reality.

Fortunately he caught him.

"Now Kiasume!" He called to her.

Kiasume was just about to attack when he escaped the shadow possession and jumped away.

"I'll be back next time!!!! But now, you get to live a little while longer."

'How could someone escape my shadow possession?!' Shikamaru thought to himself

'Is he that strong?' He thought as Kiasume walked over.

"Thanks for saving me" Then she blushed a little.

"It was nothing….but how did he escape? No one ever escapes my shadow possession…" Shikamaru said in a confused tone.

"Don't worry about it, we'll catch him next time!" Kiasume said as she smiled.

Shikamaru can't help but smile a little too.

He walked over to Naruto who was watching all this happen with a shocked expression on his face.

"Hey Naruto," Shikamaru said later with a smirk on his face,

"Shikamaru-One, Naruto-None, heh." And then he left leaving Naruto flaming mad.


End file.
